


Learning to let go

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cargiver Sam, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sam, I need a Sam, Latex Gloves, Massage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sam is an amazing boyfriend, Slight Dom sam, Slight Dom/Sub, Slight non-sexual age play, Stressed Reader, Very Minor, helping the reader relax, we all need a Sam, wrote this for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: I wrote this for myself. I needed this last night, so I wrote it.Reader has had a rough couple of months and Sam is a great boyfriend.





	Learning to let go

**Author's Note:**

> It's safe to say you all know now that I have a latex glove kink

You wanted to say you had a day. You wish you could say it was quite a week. As much as you wanted to believe it was one hell of a month, you knew truth. It has been a rough few months. Plural. Your boyfriend, Sam Winchester was so supportive. Bringing you tea, even when you hadn’t asked him to. A cup of camomile at night was always right there for you. 

Kisses and praises. Encouragements. This is why you loved him. Because he knew you better than you knew yourself. He knew what you needed before you did. He’d make sure you’d eat, pull you away from your computer so you could get enough sleep.

The past four months had been so go, go, go, a roller coaster of emotions, that you just sort of didn’t have time to really process anything. This month though, everything had finally settled down and you could reflect on the past few months. 

You smile at little moments, laugh randomly which would make Sam look over at you and wonder what was going on in your beautiful mind. You’d find yourself crying at night sometimes overwhelmed from the exhaustion and stress that you felt. 

Today was an off day. Your shoulders felt tight, your head felt in a way, light and you were so caught up with your next writing project that you barely stopped to even watch a random TV show. 

Sam was reading a book and looked over at you. You were on your laptop typing, your shoulders brought up to your ears, he could tell that your jaw was clenched, back hunched a little. It didn’t help that you were in the middle of your period either. Sam pushed his chair back and left the room. He went to the room you two shared, dimmed the lights and put the vanilla and honey scented incenses on, setting the mood and hoping to get you relaxed.

Sam walked back into the room and over to you. He placed a hand firm between your shoulder blades and you tensed at the sudden touch. He started to rub slow, small circles.

“Baby, can you save what you’re working on and call it a night?” he whispered.

“Mmm. Sam, I just need to think about how I’m going to start this scene.” You didn’t look at him, you just stared at the screen.

“I’ve watched you stare at that screen for five minutes. Have you thought of anything?” his voice was gentle and kind.

“No” you said bitterly.

“Do you think that maybe you should step away from it then? Give it some time and when you’re rested and relaxed an idea will come to you.”

“Yeah, okay” he was right. You knew he was right. 

“Good girl.” He praised 

You shivered at that. Sam sometimes slipped into a caregiver role. Not that you regressed or anything, but you did need that little guidance. A gentle Dom role.

You saved your work and Sam closed your laptop. You stood up and sighed. Sam wrapped his arms around you, you wrapping your arms around his waist and closed your eyes for a moment. Taking in his smell, the warmth he gave off. You felt safe in his arms. 

He lifted you up as if you were a small child and carried you to the room. You instantly felt relaxed with the smell of honey and vanilla in the air. The lights dimmed. With your legs around his waist, arms around his neck and his arms, supporting you under your bum, you leaned back a bit to look at him. 

He smiled sweetly even though you knew you looked tired and disheveled. He started to give you little pecks on your lips. Never pulling away to look at you. Just your lips and his touching. You looked down, just focusing on the kisses, feeling yourself relax more. He gave you little pecks for a whole minute and after placed his forehead against yours. 

“You’re my beautiful girl, aren’t you?” he whispered.

You felt your face go red, blushing as you couldn’t help but smile at that and turn away a little. He kissed your temple and cradled your head to his shoulder. You closed your eyes and started to relax more as he swayed side to side, his head resting on top of yours. You started to drift off to sleep, moaning a bit, which accidentally jolted yourself awake.

“Sh. Sh. Sh.” Sam soothed, hand still cradling your head. “Relax, baby. I got you.” he whispered. He moved his hand to rub your back, he squeezed your shoulder and you let out painful whimper. “You’re really tense, how about a little massage?”

“Mmmm” you grunted not really sure what kind of response that was, but you nodded as well. 

“Okay, baby.” He kissed your forehead. Sam placed you down on the bed, by the pillows and you rolled onto your stomach, though you missed being close to him. 

You felt him straddle your legs and rub his hands together. He slid them up inside your shirt and he squeezed your shoulders, thumb circling. You shut your eyes tight, tensed up and tears started to fall. 

“Oh my god. You’re really tight” he said concerned and you whimpered nodding.

“Hurts” you whimpered. 

“Do you want me to stop?” you rolled over and he saw the tears in your eyes. You shook your head. He leaned forward, caging you in his arms and kissed your forehead. “New plan, okay baby girl?” you just nodded. “Can you scoot down a bit? Stay on your back and close your eyes.” 

Sam got off you and you moved down. The bed was long enough to fit Sam. He moved and he sat cross legged by your head. He grabbed something for later. He just wanted to focus on your shoulders and neck, plus this way he could see you face and see if he was hurting you. Sam’s hands found your shoulders again and squeezed. Once again you tensed, screwing your eyes shut. 

“I know it hurts, baby. I’m so sorry, but I need to relax for me, okay? Okay? Relax.” He soothed, slowly moving his thumbs. He noticed that you started to make slow breathes and he smiled to himself. “Good girl. Good girl” he praised you in a quiet voice. 

Sam could feel the muscles in your shoulders loosening up and you were starting to grow more and more relaxed. His thumbs worked its way up your neck and back down. He did this a few times. His hands started to massage the base of your skull, lulling you into a sleep. His fingers moved to your temples and he moved his thumbs, causing you to open your mouth a bit.

You never realized how much you clenched your jaw. Sometimes Sam would come up behind you while you were still working and rub your temples, easing you to let go and stop clenching. 

Then he combed his fingers through your hair and he massaged down your neck to your shoulders once more before giving your shoulders more attention. He lightly danced his fingertips across your shoulders and all at once his hands were gone. He smiled seeing you so relaxed. He chuckled when he noticed just how out you were.

“Sammy” you whispered barely audible. 

“Right here” he whispered. One more thing”

With your eyes closed you heard it. Sam pulling on latex gloves. You loved everything about them, with him wearing them. When you confessed that the feel of them made you feel comforted Sam went out and bought a box. He used the back of both hands. His right stroking your neck, the left stroking your cheek. 

You focused on the feel, on the way your body felt and before you knew it, your eyelids were growing heavier and heavier and eventually you were fast asleep. Sam kept stroking your neck and cheek, calming you, in the off chance you jolted awake again. 

He hated that you overworked yourself, but he loved taking care of you. He loved getting you to this state of peace and mind where you just looked content. He in a way needed it to. He liked having you depend on him for things. He liked being your protector. 

You were a strong independent woman. A true badass, you rarely asked for help, even when you wanted to. That’s why you were grateful for Sam. He was there to remind you that it’s okay to ask for help once in a while. That it was okay to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> comment, kudos


End file.
